


Play With Fire

by meghanisadweeb



Series: Satisfaction [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkward Romance, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meghanisadweeb/pseuds/meghanisadweeb
Summary: Alex is upset and Thomas doesn't know how to deal with his feelings.





	Play With Fire

“We’re not even going to talk about what…  _ happened _ last night?” Hamilton’s somewhat angry voice broke through Thomas’s otherwise silent office. The taller man cringed and didn’t even look up before responding. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? I took you home, you used my shower, you slept in my spare bedroom, and we had breakfast together. As far as I’m concerned, the only thing that happened was me being nice. As far as everyone else is concerned, that’s the only thing that happened, too.” He scribbled his signature onto another line before finally looking up. “Is there something that you need, or are you just going to keep taking up space in my office? I actually have work to do today. Not everyone can be Washington’s favorite and get out of having to actually be productive or anything.” 

 

Hamilton’s face contorted into something vaguely akin to sadness before twisting into a sneer once more. “If that’s what you want. You’re such a fucking prick. Just a rich asshole that thinks that he can- Fuck, I don’t even know why I thought that you would possibly say anything else.” He turned on his heel and stormed out, slamming the door behind himself. 

 

_ It’s for the best _ . Thomas reminded himself, flipping mindlessly through his emails. There wasn't anything he was really interested in - no playful banter from Hamilton, no flirtatious emojis. It was just boring business shit, the sort of thing that would usually at least half-interest him but was now absolutely mind-numbing. 

 

He didn't know what to do about Alex. He was handsome, he was smart, he was funny- he was just colossally wrong about a lot of things and, most importantly, he was Hamilton. Actually being in a relationship with Hamilton would probably be beyond destructive to the both of them. No, it was just better if they didn’t. He couldn’t be in a relationship with someone. Not really. He’d never actually been in one, and he didn’t intend to start being all mushy and lovey just for Alexander fucking Hamilton.

 

He went out to drink that night- some gay club in Chelsea. His martini was more vermouth than vodka, but he didn’t really want to complain to the bartender. He’d done that in the past and it never worked out well for him. He finished it off and called the bartender back over. Before he could order another drink, though, someone caught his eye. Dark hair, dark eyes, even had the ponytail. A little younger than Hamilton, and far too young for Thomas, but he would certainly do. 

 

“A sex on the beach for that guy over there.” Thomas gestured toward the boy, biting his lip. He watched the boy’s reaction to the drink, the way he smirked a little bit at Thomas. The man stood and walked over to him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“You want to get out of here? Pretty little things like you shouldn’t be out and about this late all by yourself.” Thomas practically purred, tilting his head to the side. “And I have a nice warm bed that I’m more than willing to share.” He lifted the boy’s chin and exhaled sharply. God, he really did look like Alexander.

 

“Pay my tab and I’ll consider it.” The kid’s voice was less rough than Alex’s was, missing the subtle accent on his words that came from an immigrant who had fought so long and hard to get rid of his past.

 

The boy’s name was Sam. Not that it was particularly important. He was a warm body, and a half decent fuck. He’d taken to calling Thomas Daddy at some point during the night, something that left a bitter taste in his mouth despite it turning him on. It wasn’t what he needed. He was still itching for something the next day. Something  _ more _ .

 

He went into work feeling distinctly irritated, even shouting at an intern for getting his coffee order wrong. She was a sweet kid, and always extremely helpful. He would have to get her flowers or write her an apology card or something. She didn’t ask to get the brunt of his angst. Nobody did, actually- so it was even worse when he snapped at James and rolled his eyes when Lafayette asked him to help with the fax machine.

 

The entire morning was terrible. The only time anything would get even the slightest bit better was when he would pass Hamilton on the way to the Keurig for another cup of coffee, or make eye contact with him briefly in the conference room, but those moments passed quickly, usually ended by Alex turning his head to the side to avoid looking at him.

 

Eventually, the stress and tension got to be too much for him and he broke.

 

_ I’m sorry. _

 

He scribbled the words onto one of the lavender post-it notes he kept on his desk and slid it under the door to Alexander’s office, hoping that maybe he could get a conversation started. He knocked on the door quickly to draw attention to it, before walking away. He watched Alex’s face as he read it. First, it was almost angry, and then there was a flicker of sadness. Thomas sighed and turned away, shuffling off toward his desk.

 

He got an email exactly eight minutes later.

 

_ Asshole, _

 

_ You’re a prick, but I guess that it’s just a personality defect with you. I don’t know why you thought a purple note with shitty handwriting was going to make any of this up to me. I want more than a one night stand with you, and I’m not entirely sure why. _

 

_ Hamilton _

 

It’s something. It’s not an admission of love and it isn’t even really forgiveness, but Hamilton acknowledged his existence and his apology. Honestly, it’s the best thing he could have asked for in this situation. He gets to work typing almost immediately.

 

_ Hamilton, _

 

_ I really am sorry. I just thought that it would be better for the both of us if we didn’t see each other again. I didn’t know that I would miss you this much. Honestly, I would go back to fighting with you every single day over all of this silence. I can’t stand not talking to you, especially when the only reason you’re not talking to me is because I fucked up. And by god did I fuck up. _

 

_ The dickhead that upset you _

 

He doesn’t get an email back. Instead, he gets Alexander knocking on his door. “Come in!” Thomas calls, adjusting his tie quickly. Alex only looks a little bit pissed. “Alexander, I know that I’m a prick, and you have every right in the world to be angry with me, but I really want you to know that I care about you. A lot.” He said quickly, not wanting to be cut off.

 

“If you’re serious about this, I want you to take me out to dinner to prove it. Somewhere really nice. Wear one of those suits with that one black and silver tie that you only wear to events and take me out for an expensive dinner and then take me home and kiss me on the cheek without asking me for more and let me invite you in, which you’ll decline like a gentleman.” Alex was speaking rather quickly, like he just wanted to get it out and over with. Thomas knew the feeling. He could practically see the anger disappear from the younger man’s face, hope cropping up in its place. Honestly, he wanted to do much more than kiss Alex on the cheek, but if that was all that he wanted? That was all he would do. 

 

“I’ll pick you up at seven. You haven’t moved, have you?” Thomas hummed, feeling more relieved than he ever had in his entire goddamn life. He didn’t have time to make real reservations, but he could at least warn the good people at Jean-Georges that he was coming. It wasn’t like they were going to turn him away.

 

“Nope. I’ll see you then, I guess?” Alex bit his lip, crossing his arms.

 

“You’ll probably see me before then, too, but yes.” Thomas nodded, grinning. Fucking Christ, what was he even going to wear? Obviously he was going to wear a suit, there was no question about that, but which one? Navy or purple, black or grey-

 

Alex’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. “Thomas, I-” He paused, shaking his head. “I’m excited for tonight.” He left with that, closing the door behind him much more delicately than he had opened it.

 

\---

 

Thomas hadn’t been this nervous for a date since his senior prom. He’d been pimple-ridden and sweaty as he stood at the gate to the Wayles’ home. That was back when he was desperately trying to convince himself he was straight. Martha had come out in a beautiful black dress, and he practically had a panic attack on the car ride there. He knew what happened on prom night, and he hadn’t been ready for that. 

 

_ It was after the dance, after punch and parties and trashy pop music. Martha was still beautiful, but he was absolutely terrified of her. What would he  _ do _ , what were you even supposed to do with a girl? Martha must have noticed him staring, because she looked puzzled. _

 

_ “Tom, is everything alright?” She reached out to touch his shoulder, furrowing her brows. Thomas couldn’t help but jump, nodding regardless. _

 

_ “Just, uh. Excited. Nervous.” He shrugged, trying to pass it off with a quiet chuckle and a wink. “I have, um. I have condoms in the glove compartment if you want to… You know.” He swallowed thickly, fidgeting with his hands. _

 

_ “Thomas Jefferson, I have seen you turned on and I have seen you excited, and you’re neither right now. You’re nervous for sure. If you have something that you want to talk about… You now that you can trust me, right?”  _

 

_ He turned his head and looked into her soft brown eyes- the eyes of his best friend since the two of them were toddlers. He remembered being in preschool, her grabbing his hand and proclaiming that they were going to get married when they were older. _

 

_ “Marty, I’m gay.” He didn’t know where the words came from. He’d never even thought of himself as being gay, it just… Those words felt like the most real and true thing he’d ever said. He honestly felt like crying. He reached up to loosen his tie, because everything was so hot- _

 

_ “Yeah, I know.”  _

 

_ “You do?” _

 

_ “How could I not know? I might be a girl, but I’m not stupid. You’ve had a stash of Playgirls under your bed since the seventh grade. I literally walked in on you jerking it to wrestling once- There is  _ no _ heterosexual explanation for that.” _

 

_ “I love you, Martha.” _

 

_ “I love you, too.” _

 

He shook off the memory, hitting the buzzer next to the number of Alexander’s apartment. “It’s me.” Is all he said, mentally kicking himself afterwards. He was so fucking stupid, he was an idiot-

 

“Coming!” Alex replied, and, sure enough, he came outside roughly five minutes later. “You look nice.” Thomas felt Alex’s eyes looking him over, up and down and up and down, and it sent a shiver down his spine and a rush of heat to his gut.

 

“You don’t look half bad yourself.” He grinned, offering his arm. And it was true, Alexander looked marvelous. He usually just wore a button up and khakis to work, sometimes with a tie, but he looked fantastic in an actual suit. His hair was down for once and there was just something about him that seemed confident. “I- I take that back. You’re- Alexander, you’re beautiful.” He couldn’t understate it- couldn’t keep it calm and egotistical and cool. He wanted Alex to know how attractive he was.

 

He saw the redness across Alexander’s cheeks before he spoke. “My God, Thomas, you’re still a dick.” Alex’s chuckle was airy and disbelieving and Thomas just wanted to kiss him, for fucks’ sake.

 

He didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in _desperate_ need of a beta. Message me on tumblr: @adreamoftinysideshows


End file.
